Scootaloo's Flying Lesson
by romancing-the-moon
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy try to teach Scootaloo how to fly.


Scootaloo strapped on her purple helmet and using all the strength she had in her tiny wings, she stepped, hopped and launched herself into the air. She landed on her beloved scooter and it took off like a shot down the road into Ponyville. Dodging around flower beds and around various Ponyville inhabitants, Scootaloo headed towards the Sweet Apple Acres. Narrowing her eyes, she kicked her scooter into high gear and was suddenly flying through the air, minus the scooter. Rolling through multiple summersaults, Scootaloo finally landed at the hooves of a shy, sunshine yellow pony.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was in your way, Scootaloo," Fluttershy said meekly as she picked herself up off of the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so," Scootaloo touched her helmeted-head with her hoof.

A voiced hovered above them: "Got yourself into a bit of a kerfuffle, didn't cha, kid?" Scootaloo and Fluttershy looked up at Rainbow Dash in states of sheer confusion.

"What?" she squawked. "I know words!"

"I fell off my scooter after I hit... what was it even?" Scootaloo turned back to find a small pebble laying on the otherwise flat ground. "A pebble?" she screeched. Fluttershy clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears while Rainbow Dash fell out of the sky and on to her back, laughing hysterically.

"Wow squirt," she said when she could finally breath again. "You really need to learn how to fly."

Scootaloo didn't say anything at first. She knitted her brow and looked at her scooter, laying a few feet away from her. "Learn... how to fly?" she asked timidly, flapping her feather wings slightly.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash insisted as Fluttershy looked on curiously. "There's nothing like it kid! The wind through your mane, racing birds, and dodging clouds. It's the best, isn't it Fluttershy?"

"Oh!" Fluttershy said, surprised that Rainbow Dash had even asked her. "Um, yes."

"You see, kid? It's time to learn to fly!"

Before either of Scootaloo or Fluttershy could say anything else, Rainbow Dash scooped them both up and carried them into the nearby field.

/

Dropped on to her hooves, Scootaloo suddenly realized that bthe/b Rainbow Dash was going to help learn how to fly. She turned back just in time to see Fluttershy doing her own summersault on the ground with Rainbow Dash hovering over top of her saying: "You do have your own set of wings too, you know!"

"Okay!" Scootaloo said bounding over to the other two ponies. "I'm ready! What's first?" She started flapping her wings eagerly.

"First!" Rainbow Dash said turning her full attention to Scootaloo and away from an embarrassed looking Fluttershy. "We do some wing strengthening exercises! Ready? Follow me!" Rainbow Dash finally landed and squatting on all fours, she flapped her wings rhythmically. "And a one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four! How are you both doing?"

"I'm ready!" Scootaloo said as Fluttershy gave two tiny flaps and smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, now," Rainbow Dash said, coming up behind Scootaloo and pushing her from behind. "You're going to run and as you run, you're going to step, hop, then flap to launch yourself into the air and Fluttershy is going to be tough on you, right Fluttershy?"

"Oh!" Fluttershy said startled. "Yes, um... step, hop and flap. Just like that."

"Alright," Scootaloo said slowly and before she could say anything else, Rainbow Dash was pushing her from behind.

"Step, hop and flap! Step, hop, and - I don't see any flapping!"

Scootaloo repeated the sequence over and over in her head, like a mantra, listening carefully to Rainbow Dash's orders and Fluttershy's encouragement.

"Um... that's it, Scoot. Just like that... oh you missed the hop that time. Keep trying, that's it! You're doing it- oh no, you forgot to flap. Now, that's very important for flying. You need to climb into the air with flapping. Now, I'm not the best flyer in the world, but even I know the importance of flapping, right, Rainbow?"

"C'mon kid!" Rainbow Dash said straining beneath Scootaloo.

"Step, hop and flap. There! You did it that time! Keep going, just like that!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"That's it, squirt!" Rainbow Dash cried and suddenly Scootaloo was lifting into the air on her own.

"Ahh!" she cried when she realized that Rainbow Dash wasn't behind her anymore.

"No, that's just it, Scootaloo!" Fluttershy said gently, hovering above the ground beside Scootaloo for emotional support as she slowly climbed into the air higher and higher.

Then suddenly Scootaloo felt it: the air moved over her wings and suddenly she could feel herself rising into the air and if felt amazing.

"That's it! That's it, squirt! Now flap your wings to climb!" Rainbow Dash called out as Fluttershy hovered in front of Scootaloo.

"You're doing much much much better now!" Fluttershy yelled out as loud as she possibly could.

Flapping her wings, Scootaloo continued to climb and a surge of happiness

_This is is! This is how I'm going to get my Cutie Mark! It's finally going to happen!_ she thought. She glanced behind her to find Rainbow Dash doing 360s in the air but out of the corner of her eye, Scootaloo saw something glinting, something shiny, and when her eyes fixed on it she realized it was her scooter. Her beloved blue and red scooter, the thing that made her soar faster than her wings ever did, was left behind on the ground and suddenly she was tumbling out of the air, hitting the ground in one large _oomph_.

"What happened, kid?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering over the ground.

"You were doing so well. Did we push you too hard?" Fluttershy whispered, looking rather ashamed of herself.

"Nope, not at all. You both helped me realize exactly how I'm meant to fly. Thanks girls, but I think for right now, it's going to be me and my scooter!"

And with that, Scootaloo took off towards the road where she fell down, repositioned her scooter with her mouth and launched herself into the air.


End file.
